El cuento II
by lobunaluna
Summary: Luego de mucho esfuerzo Milo se ha hecho de un nuevo ejemplar del apodado "libro maldito" . Solo que esta vez no piensa compartirlo con nadie o esa era la idea originalmente.
1. Algo le pasa a Milo

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

Aquellos que hubieran leido el fic "El cuento" saben como es la situacion xD.

 _El cuento 2_

 _Algo le pasa a Milo._

Por algún lado debe de estar.

¡EN ALGÚN LADO TIENE QUE ESTAR!

En algún lado debe estar, tiene que existir en alguna librería de este mundo. Tengo que saber como continua la historia. Maldito Kanon, no le costaba nada no destruir el libro. Ahora no se como termina la historia en que soy un príncipe. El joven se detuvo y observó el pequeño pueblo en medio del desierto.

-Ok. La última librería de este mundo... Si no lo consigo aquí, definitivamente me uniré a la cacería de Kanon -Dijo mientras le daba un ligero golpe al camello para hacerle andar- Me siento como Camus... Él solo pasaría sus vacaciones recorriendo librerías.

 _Pueblo_.

 **Bienvenido a "Justo en medio de la nada"**.

 **Población: no nos molestamos en contar.**

 **Nuestro lema: "Si ha llego hasta aquí es porque se perdió"**

-Pero qué honestos... -Milo hizo andar al camello tras leer el cartel que anunciaba el lugar. - ¿Y ahora quién llama? -Saco el celular y se sorprendió la excelente señal- Hola Cam -Miraba a todos lados el bonito pueblo, mientras seguía su marcha a lomo del camello- Bien, disfrutando mis vacaciones... ¿Que en donde estoy? -Miro el cartel- Pues en este momento estoy _"Justo en medio de la nada"_ -Dejo salir una risa entre dientes- No estoy en un burdel Camus. No, tampoco estoy en un cabaret. -Hizo una mueca de fastidio- ¡Que no! Tampoco estoy en una posada exótica... -Dejo salir un bufido molesto- Una vez que te digo la verdad y no me crees... Adiós Camus, hablamos después. Dioses. -En eso noto al policía montado en camello que tenía al lado.

-Aquí tiene. -Le tendió unos papeles. -Incluso los extranjeros deben cumplir las reglas. -Informó el policía antes de alejarse montado en camello. Milo miró los papeles, gracias a su conocimiento de idiomas entendió que decía.

 **Pasar señal de alto $1500**.

 **Hablar por celular mientras conduce $2500**.

 **Conducir en sentido contrario $3500**

Observo la señal de dirección obligatoria. Realmente estaba conduciendo en sentido contrario.

-Pueblo chico, multas grandes. -Milo arrugó el entrecejo, debía ser una broma de mal gusto.

-Ejem -El chico miró y se encontró con un policía haciendo otra multa. El caballero miró el poste que tenía casi junto a él. Era el prohibido estacionar y detenerse.

 **Estacionar en lugar indebido $4500**

-Maldita sea... -El policía le miró y le extendió otra multa.

 **Maldecir en la vía pública $5500**

Milo contuvo la exclamación y comenzó a transitar de nuevo, ya no quería más multas.

-Haber la dirección es... "A. Al diablo 666 entre Plumas verdes y D.D.P. El poncho." -Milo arqueo una ceja- por que me hago una idea cuales son las palabras abreviadas...

…

Milo se detuvo delante de la librería **_"Encontrarlo si podes"_** y bajó del camello. Como buen ciudadano que ya no quería acumular multas colocó la tarifa correspondiente en el parquímetro tras atar el camello al poste.

Camino hacia el frente del negocio y observó la vidriera atentamente. Libros que era muy raros estaban en vidriera a un precio que era realmente un chiste. Se acercó a la puerta y vio el cartel que había puesto.

 _Hora de la siesta_

 _Regrese a las 16:00_

 _Gracias._

-Me... -Milo se contuvo la grosería que estaba por decir, ya tenía al policía con talonario al lado listo para usar.- Me parece que iré a tomar un café. -El policía asintió y se alejó.- Esa estuvo cerca...

 _Seis horas después._

-Deje inspeccionar el gran libro... -Un anciano con bastón se comenzó a mover lentamente hacia un atrio de noble roble.- Hay muchos libros en mi poder... Como puede ver.

-Si, se nota- Camus se sentiría como niño en dulcería aquí.- Espero encontrar el libro...

-Muchas personas vienen aquí a buscar libros que según ellos son difíciles de hallar. -El anciano le miró por encima de sus grandes anteojos redondos.- Para mi solo son volúmenes que ocupan espacio... -Comenzó la lenta subida al atrio.- ¿Como se llama el libro?

-Creo que se llama "Memoria Perdida"... -Observo que atrás había un cuadro de Lune de Barlog- Y ese cuadro…

-Mi mejor cliente, hace tiempo que no viene… pero siempre que viene gasta fortunas.. -Replico el anciano antes de carraspear y abrir el libro-¿Alguna otra referencia?

-Pues... Era la historia de un príncipe...

-Entonces... Veamos... -El viejo abrió el inmenso libro de referencia- Veamos por la M primero... Mmm... A ver... "Memoria de una noche alocada"

-No.

-Memoria de un adicto al sexo.

-Tampoco.

-Mmm... "Memoria de un buen amante"

-Definitivamente no. -Milo miró al viejo, no quería saber que más seguía a la palabra "Memoria" en ese libro.

-Veamos... Mejor busquemos por príncipes... -El viejo se lamió el dedo y luego comenzó a pasar hojas.- A ver.. -Se acomodo el inmenso anteojo- "El príncipe se tira a tu madre". -Milo le miró arqueando una ceja- Es un buen libro, habla de como las minorías explotan por medio de un circulo vicioso de trabajo-consumo al pueblo... -Informó el anciano- "El príncipe y la bruja"... Veamos... -El anciano casi pega la nariz en el libro, mientras Milo comenzaba a mostrar su impaciencia con el pie.- El príncipe escorpión: Memoria Perdida... -Milo sonrió al escuchar el título- "El prin..."

-¡Ese es! -El pobre viejo se cayó del taburete al escuchar el grito.- Ups... Perdone…yo...

-Estantería cinco... 4 estante... Número 8. -Escucho que balbuceaba el viejo.

-Gracias... -Milo salió corriendo a buscar la estantería en cuestión, no vaya a ser que justo alguien entrara a comprar el libro y lo tomara antes que él.

-De nada joven... Ay... -Se quejo el anciano desde el suelo.

 _Casa de Escorpio, cuatro días después._

-Hay no puede ser: "Demanda por lesiones"... -Milo dejó salir un gruñido, el anciano dueño de la librería lo estaba demandando por la caída del taburete. -Bueno... No importa -Abrió su maleta de viajes y rompió el fondo de esta para dejar a la vista lo que había metido de contrabando al santuario- Luego de recorrer todas las librerías del mundo... Lo encontré... Y con un plus... -Miro los dos libros en perfecto estado: _"El príncipe escorpión I: Memoria Perdida" y "El príncipe escorpión II: Revolución"._

Milo estaba muy feliz. Nadie en el santuario había notado que lo había logrado. Aunque todos comentaron que se notaba más feliz de lo habitual.

Había sacrificado sus vacaciones, pero al fin sabría que había pasado con el personaje que lleva su nombre y apariencia. Ahora sabría que pasaría con su yo de esa historia y lo mejor de todo era que solo él lo sabría. No diría a nadie que había conseguido copias del libro.

Abrió la puerta y miro en todas direcciones, luego de estar seguro que solo él se hallaba en Escorpio comenzó a caminar con extremo sigilo.

 _Casa de Acuario._

-Libro nuevo…-Camus se dio vuelta y siguió en su sueño- debo… leer…libro…-Abrazo la almohada.- Debo…libro.

 _Biblioteca de Escorpio._

-A ver... 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8 -Milo puso la combinación en la caja fuerte y la abrió. Metió los dos libros ahí y luego la cerró. -Tendré que leerlos cuando esté seguro que nadie estaba despierto.

Milo puso el cuadro que representaba el mito de Escorpio sobre la caja fuerte y como si nada hubiera pasado salió de la habitación.

Los días siguientes a todos le llamó la atención que Milo no se quejara de nada e hiciera todo con una rapidez y eficacia nunca antes vista por nadie. Aunque eso solo llamaba la atención a las autoridades, a sus colegas caballeros le llamaba la atención que Milo no dijera de hacer las habituales fiestas secretas en Escorpio.

Mientras que Shaina comenzaba a rumiar alguna posible infidelidad de Milo, porque ni siquiera ella tenía permitido ir a casa del bicho. En varias ocasiones le había llamado y este había respondido con evasivas, no quería decirle que hacía realmente.

 _Despacho de Milo, una semana después_.

-Oh... Si, me encanta... -Shaina apretó el picaporte de bronce, solo podría existir una razón por la que Milo dijera esas palabras- Sigue así chica... Que me encanta lo mal que lo tratas- ¿Que le gusta que lo trate mal? Ella le daría maltrato y uno muy doloroso... Le enseñaría al escorpión infiel lo que pasaba cuando se le traicionaba.

La puerta salió volando tras la poderosa patada de Shaina, el caballero salto en su sillón y el libro por un segundo salió despedido por los aires.

-¡MILO! ¡INFIEL INFELIZ! ¡COMO TE ATREVES A EN...! -Observó que el caballero tomó veloz el libro y lo escondió en su espalda.- Estabas... ¿Leyendo?

-Eh...si -Milo sonrió inocentemente- ¿Que creías que hacía?

-Ignórame... ¿Que leías? -Le miro desconfiada- ¿O acaso tienes una amante escondida por aquí...? Y era a ella a quien le hablabas...

-Leía 50 sombras de Gay.

-Grey, animal.

-Bueno, como se llame. -Se excuso Milo- Es lo mismo.

-Supongo que si pido que me lo muestres, lo harás. -Shaina se cruzó de brazos y esperaba que el caballero le mostrara el libro. Mientras Milo pensaba cómo ocultar el libro de tapa azul con el escudo del reino de Antares en la tapa.

-Pues... Te puedo mostrar -Se acercó a Shaina y le susurro unas picantes palabras al oído- pero si prefieres ver el libro...

-Para que quiero ver el libro, si puedo tener un vivo y en directo.

-Adelántate mi preciosa reina... -Le dijo en tono seductor- déjame apagar el fuego de la chimenea -Y regresar el libro a la caja fuerte, agrega para sus adentros.

 _Mañana siguiente._

Cuando abrió la caja fuerte, luego de que Shaina se fuera (la amaba, pero no hasta el punto de compartir el libro) se encontró con un solo libro que tenia un lobo en su cubierta. Al sacarlo lo miro espantado, completamente marrón sin nada que lo diferenciara de otro libro salvo el lobo. Con temor abrió la tapa y paso la primer hoja en blanco...

La segunda era todo lo contrario:

 **¡EH VUELTO!**

 **¿Me extrañaste Milo?**

 **:D**

-¡NOOO! -Cae al suelo y se jala los cabellos, el libro queda abierto frente a él- ¡¿POR QUE ME PERSIGUE LA MUY DESGRACIADA?! -En eso cayo en la cuenta que él solo sabia que había otro libró y que solo él disfrutaría la lectura.- ¿Que tan malvada eres?

 **Mucho, ya sabes**

 **¿Por que preguntas?**

-¿Gustaría acompañarme en la maldad de disfrutar la lectura, en solitario, mientras mis camaradas se atormentan en el no saber? -Lo siguiente que apareció tenia forma de contrato- ¿Que es esto? -Comenzó a leer- ¿El aquí firmante acepta bailar de forma sexy a la autora cada vez que ella o una amiga autora lo desee? -Siguió leyendo, en alguna parte se lo mencionaba como -¿Que es esto de...?

 ** _Solo firma en la línea punteada. No es necesario que leas el contrato._**

No sabría decir si Milo en ese momento pensó en serio o solo estaba jugando...

Sacó la pluma y puso la firma... De Camus. Mientras su amigo no se enterara no pasaría nada.


	2. La firma

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

 ** _La firma_**

 _En algún lado de Isla Milos._

Con la excusa de darle mantención a la cabaña que una vez perteneció a sus padres, Milo estaba disfrutando de la lectura del libro en solitario. Dado que Shaina una vez le había acompañado y sin duda no le había sido una grata experiencia, esta vez había puesto sin fines de escusas para no ir con él de nuevo. Tras darle manutención a las tumbas de sus progenitores, quitar toda la mala hierba de lo que una vez fue la huerta de su madre y hacer todo lo necesario del cuidado de la cabaña (en menos de 12 horas).

Ahora podía deleitarse con la lectura, usando la hamaca de su padre y disfrutando la fragancia del mar traída por el viento. Sin duda se estaba dando la buena vida, tomo uno de los trozos de manzana y se lo llevo a la boca.

Nadie esperaba su regresó hasta la siguiente semana, normalmente se tomaba entre cinco y siete días en darle mantenimiento a su antiguo hogar... Tiempo mas que suficiente para terminar la novela.

SIN INTERRUPCIONES.

 _Casa de Acuario. Al mismo tiempo._

-Maestro Camus -El hombre alzo la vista del libro que leía, desde hace varios días sentía algo extrañó y no le gustaba la sensación.

-¿Que sucede Hyoga?

-Afuera le busca alguien.

-¿Quien? -Cerro el libro, era raro que Hyoga se apareciera con esa cara de confusión.

-Dice que es un abogado.

 _Entrada de la Casa de Acuario._

-Es...es...es...esta notificado... -El sujeto un poco mas y se arrastró hasta Camus con el papel en la mano, sin duda subir todas escaleras hasta Acuario había acabado con el hombre. Hyoga se aproximó con la escoba y barrio el hombre hasta el borde de la escalera. Por lo cuál se fue rodando hasta Capricornio.

-¿Maestro por que vino el abogado? -Se dio vuelta y sintió pánico, un aura horrible era desprendida por el caballero de Acuario. Hyoga quiso escapar, pero el aura congelante (por demás furiosa) de su maestro le impidió el escapé. El joven caballero quedo congelado en una postura que indica que sin duda huía de algo.

-Ahora si... Mato a Milo.

 _Cabaña, Isla Milos. Dos días después._

Milo estaba terminando de lavar su ropa, tristemente tenia que hacerlo a la vieja escuela dado que la cabaña no poseía luz eléctrica. Cuando sumerge las manos nuevamente en el agua, esta se congela violentamente y lo atrapa. Por mas que tira no puede liberar sus manos y para ser honestos le surge la gran necesidad de escapar de su amigo.

-¿Y ahora que hice? -Pregunto tratando de fingir demencia, dentro de la cabaña el libro se abrió y unas letras aparecieron de manera repetitiva (sacando tres): **_Muajajajaja_**.

-Milo, te daré la posibilidad de confesar tus pecados... Antes que te mate.

-Te juro que no tengo idea que diablos hice ahora... -Si finjo demencia capaz que se lo tragué, puede que funciones... Si yo me lo creo, él también lo creerá.

-Me llego una demanda por incumplimiento de contrató.

-¿Enserio? -Si es por ese contrato soy hombre muerto- ¿Que contrato?

-Uno en que una tal L. Lobos, C. Yuri y asociadas... Me demandan por incumplimiento de contrato -Hizo una pausa- ¿Tienes idea cual es el contrato?

-Mmm... No. No tengo idea de donde pones tu firma amigo mío... -miro sus manos congeladas- ¿Es mucha molestia pedir que liberes mis manos? -un papel fue puesto delante de sus ojos- _"Por el presente comunicado se informa al señor Camus de Acuario, a posterior Cubo de hielo, que se le iniciarán causas judiciales por incumplimiento del contrató y acuerdo bilateral firmado con la señorita L.Lobos a posterior la damnificada"_. -Miro a Camus- ¿Yo que tengo que ver con eso?

-Según esto... A cambio de "un libro" me comprometía a realizar un baile sexy a ciertas mujeres cada vez que lo solicitarán-Milo no pudo evitar tragar saliva- te lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿Algo que confesar antes que te mate? Por que esto tiene tu nombre en todos lados.

-Me parece que solo figura el tuyo.

-Milo... Se me acaba la paciencia...

-No se de donde puede provenir ese contrató... -Piensa rápido o eres paleta de escorpión- Puede que fuera Gabrielle, ya sabes que le encanta subastarte con las modelos.

-Sabe que si lo hace, Tanya la asesina... Y solo quedas tu. -Le atravesó con la mirada- Milo, realmente se me muere la paciencia y si no dices la verdad. -Cerro los ojos- se acaba nuestra amistad.

-¡No lo dices en serio!

-Por supuesto que lo que digo es verdad... -El otro apretó los dientes, si le decía Camus lo asesinaba y si no le decía perdía su amistad.

-Suéltame las manos, antes de responderte tienes que ver algo...

 _Unas horas después._

-Ya me duele la muñeca -El otro le lanzo una mirada de advertencia y siguió escribiendo: _"No debo usar la firma de mi amigo en negociados turbios"._

-Me acaba de agarrar un vacío existencial tras el final de la primera parte. -Informó tras cerrar el libró. -Es un final y al mismo tiempo no.

-No me cuentes que aun no...-Camus sonrió- No Camus...no te atrevas.

-La historia termina.

-¡NO TE OIGO SOY DE PALO, TENGO OREJAS DE PESCADO! -Comenzó a repetir a viva voz mientras se tapaba los oídos.

Milo estaba en un rincón llorando, al final Camus le había contado como terminaba Memoria Perdida. Ya nada seria igual ahora que sabia todo lo que pasaría, no podía esperar la lectura con el enigma de "¿Que les pasara?".

 ** _Yo soy mala, pero jamás le hice un spoiler a propósito a mi mejor amiga._**

-Ni tu te lo crees -Cerro la tapa del libro bruscamente- también leí el contrato, al parecer el que firma es el dueño del libro...

-Incumpliste el contrato...-En eso observaron que el libro estaba en el suelo y no en la mesa donde Camus lo tenia hace un segundo, el contrato volvía a estar y no figuraba ninguna firma.- ¡Yo pague por él! -Se comenzaron a trenzar en un pequeño combate para ver quien ponía la firma.

-¡Me la debes por lo del baile sexy!

-Yo pase mis vacaciones recorriendo librerías para encontrarlo y fui quien fue hasta Justo en medio de la nada, en el Sahara, para dar con él. -Intento soltarse- a parte no hiciste el baile...

-¿Enserio recorriste librerías en tus vacaciones? -Camus aflojo la llave que le hacia en el cuello a su amigo. En eso noto que el escorpio tenia una pluma entre los dedos del pie y escribía un grotesco MILO en la línea punteada. -¡MALDITO HIJO...!

-¡HEY! ¡RESPETO QUE MI MADRE ERA SACERDOTISA DE ATHENA!

-Perdón... -El contrato se borro- ¡NO PUEDES TOMAR ESA FIRMA COMO VÁLIDA!

 ** _El libro es de quien lo firma, tu mismo lo dijiste._**

-Ya que jodiste el final, no quiero leer mas la historia del príncipe... -Se cruzo los brazos molestó, ahora era momento del berrinche.

 ** _Menú:_**

 ** _Alma en pena._**

 ** _My life in the End._**

 ** _Desaparecieron los helados._**

 ** _Lentamente perdido._**

 ** _Amistades peligrosas._**

 ** _La orquesta de los fantasmas._**

 ** _El osito._**

 ** _Ladrón._**

 ** _Ángel._**

 ** _Tres historias trágicas._**

 ** _Gemelos._**

 ** _La noche mas odiada._**

 ** _Sangre de mi sangre._**

 ** _Revenge._**

 ** _A sangre fría._**

 ** _Casa solitaria._**

 ** _El padre._**

-Parece que a alguien no le enseñaron a poner los títulos en orden alfabético.

 ** _Pégale a Camus con el libro._**

-Con gusto -y así lo hizo- Veamos... Que me apetece leer.

-Aun me debes lo de poner mi nombre en el primer contrató -Se frota la zona golpeada, el libro dolio como un ladrillo- a parte que no tienes idea de que firmaste.

-Esta bien... Decide que leeremos.

 _Continuara_.


End file.
